onepiecefandomcom_fr-20200214-history
Fil de forum:Discussions et Hypothèses - Sabaody Park/@comment-27122608-20160924001646/@comment-27916129-20160928100407
83.154.117.20 a écrit : Quick SummaryBy YonkouProductions: 6th month of imprisonment Young Sanji’s Iron Mask is removed only during meals He thinks about the past while eating Despite his inexperience, he’s making a lunchbox for his bedridden sickly mother Before the queen could eat, an old maid tasted the food, but it was apparently really bad Yet Sanji’s mother ate the food smiling, saying it was really delicious Sanji decided to study cooking after seeing his mother’s smiling face Inside the cage again Sanji is reading about All Blue in a cookbook received from the guard, when Ichiji, Niji and Yonji arrive. Reiju is nursing Sanji after he was bullied by them. According to Reiju, those 3 brothers “do not possess” the emotions of “sadness” or “pity”. (It’s not like they’re super cold or merciless…more like they were “created/engineered” that way.) Sanji tells Reiju that he wants to become a cook. Reiju is at a loss, and Sanji strongly tells her (while crying) that if he manages to escape he won’t have to look at his father’s face ever again. Reiju destroys the cage and lets Sanji flee Sanji escapes and meets his father by chance Judge lets him go without resistance. Judge: “Do not ever tell anyone that I am your father…it’s a failure I don’t want anyone to know.” Sanji hears these words and cries. Reiju, listening to them from the shadows, cries too She then leads Sanji to another ship Reiju: “Don’t come back here anymore!! The sea is huge…you will definitely meet some kind people one day!! ” Flashback end Seducing Woods 11 hours passed since the fighting started Luffy ate all of Cracker’s biscuit soldiers (and became super fat) 'No break next week ' En gros 117.20 a bien résumé le spoil. Sanji a gardé son masque de fer pendant 6 mois. il ne pouvait l'enlever que pour manger. Il se souvient alors de son innexpérience en tant que cuisiier étant enfant. il avait préparé un lunchbox pour sa mère. Il était dégueu mais sa mère lui a dit qu'il était délicieux pour pas le décevoir. C'est là qu'il a voulu devenir cuisinier. Un guarde lui a offert un livre de cuisine qui parlait de All blue. Les 3 frères sont arrivé et étant dénué d'émotion et d'empathie l'ont encore cogné. Reiju le soigne et quannd Sanji lui dit son rêve, elle trouve que c'est une perte de temps. Sanji lui dit que si elle le laisse sortir il prouvera un jour à son père de quoi il est capable. Reiju détruit la cage et Sanji s'enfuit. En chemin il rencontre son père et croit que tout est fichu. Jajji accepte de le laisser partir à la seule condition qu'il ne révèle jamais qu'il est son fils et en lui disant qu'il est un échec. Sanji s'enfuit en pleurant et Reiju ayant entendu la conversation pleure aussi. Elle conduit ensuite Sanji vers un bateau et lui dit " ne revient jamais; La mer est immense. Toi aussi un jour tu rencontrera qqun (tu te feras des amis quoi). Fin du Flash back. retour à sedducing wood. Le combat de Luffy dure depuis 11 heures; Luffy a bouffer tous les biscuit soldat et est devennu énorme. Fin du spoil. C'est le genre de scénario auquel on aurait pu s'attendre venant de luffy face à de la bouffe. Maintenant, j'ai du mal à comprendre comment Luffy a pu tenir 11 heure en Gear 4 alors que contre Doffy il ne tenait que 10 min. Grosse incompréhension. Mais je crois que j'ai compris comment il a fait. A impeldown Luffy a utilisé le même stratagème. Il ingurgite la nourriture devient gros et transforme la bouffe en énergie. Donc chaque fois que Luffy était à plat contre cracker, il mangeait les biscuits en devenant gros, la concentrait et refaisait le plein pour conntinuer son combat. Pas bête. On est donc face à un match nul pour l'instant entre Luffy et cracker. désormais, on sait aussi que Reiju n'est pas une méchante et donc on sait pourquoi elle a sauvé Luffy. C'était une façon de le remercier pour Sanji c'est tout. Elle aussi a gardé son côté humain.